Various types of containers are well known in the packaging art for holding an item. In general, the size, shape and material of the container are dependent on the item to be contained within the container. The container may also include other specifications, such as that the container protects the integrity of the item contained therein. For example, the lid portion of the container does not touch a food item contained therein.
A frequently used shape for a container is a box shape. Likewise, a frequently utilized material for a box is cardboard. Various factors influence the cost of the container, including the amount of the material used in the container. The rigidity of the cardboard box is dependent on the density of the cardboard material, and the more dense the material, the higher the cost. If the container is meant to be disposable, such as with a food container, there may be a tradeoff between container cost and functionality. For example, with a container used to hold a food product, such as a pizza, the material cost of the pizza box is balanced by the need that the pizza box lid avoid contact with the pizza contained therein.
Various support devices are known in the art for supporting the lid of a pizza container. One example of such a support device is a support having three legs supporting a generally planar top portion. While this device works well in supporting the lid, it has no other use. Another example of a support device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,609. This patent discloses a combination lid support and food server for serving the contents contained within the box. This device provides for lid support, and another use as a pizza server. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,889, which is a detachable spacer attached to the lid of the container. This device only provides for support of the lid. Still another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,119. This device is a golf tee for holding the lid of a pizza box. The golf tee is attached to the lid of the box and is detachable for later use as a golf tee. While these devices work, they are generally disposable or have an extremely limited secondary use.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a low cost lid support device for a container made of cardboard material having multiple purposes, including a first use as a lid support and an unrelated secondary useful purpose.